Many generations of sportsmen and sportswomen have enjoyed the game of golf which, in the classic instance, is played on an 18-hole course having a playing length of several thousand yards. The approximate area of an average eighteen hole regulation golf course is one-hundred twenty acres. Most golfers enjoy the long fairways and the broad greens and look forward to each next occasion when they can travel to the golf course and indulge in this fine game.
However, due to increased population, rising real estate prices, and higher taxes, as well as other factors including inflation, it is no longer a simple matter to raise the substantial amount of funds necessary in order for the establishment and construction of a golf course of regulation size.
Because a golf course typically requires so much acreage, and because of the land values and municipal taxes involved, it is necessary to create golf courses that are further and further from residential areas. This of course means that a golfer must travel for great distances in many instances in order to pursue this game. Also, he or she must be willing to pay large membership fees and substantial yearly fees if he or she is to belong to a typical golf club.
A number of substitutes for the regulation game of golf have been proposed, but none of these has ever achieved popularity.